Who Did It?
by TheAwakeningOfHope
Summary: Detective Smith is investigating the murder of Eddie Johnson and he has five suspects who were at the scene of the crime: Jack Brewer, Jerry Martinez, Milton Krupnick and his wife (soon to be ex wife) Kim Krupnick. But there is one question going through everyone's minds 'Who Did It'
1. The beginning

**Hey guys I have decided to write my first actual multi-fic :)**

**So here it goes...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it**

* * *

Arnold Smith let out a sigh when he saw the sight in front of him, for what was there was the dead body of Eddie Johnson lying on the floor. With his eyes wide open and his skin as cold as ice.

"What do you think happened?" Asked Lord Brewer - or otherwise known as Jack to his friends - who was a friend of Eddie and had invited him to his party at nine o'clock in Mr Brewer's mansion.

Detective Smith sent Lord Brewer a sharp look, "Sir I have been here for two minutes, so unless any idea of what might have happened then I suggest you leave the work to the professionals."

Lord Brewer whispered an apology as his red rimmed eyes shot to the ground and he walked away.

Detective Smith felt sorry for the man but he had to remind himself that he was a suspect just like everyone else attending this party.

He turned his head to the right to have a look at the people invited to this party who were obviously devastated from their friends death. Once again the guilty feeling rushed back to his stomach, but he shook the thought from his head again. He knew well that there was a good chance that one of them could have done it, he was almost certain (unless some random person came in and poisoned his food while no one was looking).

He sighed once again and decided it was time for interrogating.


	2. Jack under pressure

**Hey guys I'm trying to get my updates longer for you guys so here is chapter two :)...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it (you have no idea how hard it is to right that :/ )**

* * *

Detective Smith was sitting in a small room in Lord Brewer household. Everyone were asked (or rather forced) by the police to stay while the detective was working.

Detective Smith was staring straight into Jack's eyes ; who was sitting straight across from him. Mr Brewer was shifting in his seat obviously uncomfortable with the 'death-glare' he was receiving from the man in front of him.

"I didn't do it." Said Jack with an offended look. Detective Smith let out a small laugh. "I know." He simply stated in the middle of his giggles. Jack gave him a confused look, "I know you didn't do it because not even you would be stupid enough to invite this many people into your house if you were plotting to kill one of them and I had gotten statements from people saying that you had no reason to murder Mr Johnson."

Jack was both relieved and offended from Mr Smith's reply. "Wait then why am I here?" he asked ready for whatever insult from the detective this time.

Detective Smith once again let out a small laugh which was really starting to get on Jack's nerves. "Even though I think that you overly defensive attitude wont be much of a help, I need you to tell me about your friends so I can decide who did it." He replied dryly.

Even though Jack Brewer wasn't one to sell out his friends, he also wasn't one to give up on them, even if they're dead.

"Okay then."

Detective Smith then put on his business face and said: "Well then let's start, first off what is the name of the skinny man? with the red hair?"

"He's Milton Krupnick." replied Jack.

"The black haired man?"

"Jerry Martinez, my butler and very best friend."He replied again.

"And the woman?" Asked Smith eyeing Jack curiously when he saw his face flush slightly at the mention of her.

"Her name is Kim Krupnick, it was Kim Crawford before she got married."

* * *

**Okay guys so far I have only gotten one review which is sort of upsetting :(**

**And I don't really want to give away anything but just so you know this is not a Kilton story.**

**Sooo...review?**


	3. Time to make a decision

**Hi chapter three is up!**

**Wow three chapters in three days I'm so happy the only thing that would make me happier is more REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it.**

* * *

_~~~~~~LAST CHAPTER~~~~~~_

_"Her name is Kim Krupnick, it used to be Kim Crawford before she got married."_

Smith raised an eyebrow when he saw Jack clench his teeth at the end of his sentence.

"Oh!," He began."You don't seem too happy about that." He added with a smirk playing on his lips.

"You know for a professional you certainly don't act like one!" Snapped Jack, surprising Smith with his cold response.

"So what about this girl?" He asked after a while. "What about her?" replied Jack confused. "Can you tell me how she knew Mr Johnson?" Asked Smith.

"They were friends since middle school."

"Oh!" Said Smith. "So they go far back." "Yes" replied Jack. "And did they ever fight?" Asked Smith.

"No! Look, I'm telling you before you go jumping to any conclusions that she did it; Kim may be quite headstrong but she would never do anything to hurt her friends, especially Eddie!" Replied Jack who was seeming to get quite angry.

"Okay, look here buddy I know that it may be hard to believe that your friends could have done something like this, but one of the must've done something, so if you have any suspicions of Mrs Krupnick please tell me." Said Smith with a unusual soft voice that Jack found a bit surprising.

"Only then could your friend Eddie rest in peace." Smith assured him. Jack thought about this for a while before he said:"She was the last person I saw with Eddie." Smith nodded his head sympathetically while thinking: _It is time to have a word with Mrs Krupnick._

* * *

**Okay guys I know that my chapters are very short but if I made them any longer the entire story would be over too fast.**

**Also so far I've only gotten 2 reviews which is kind of upsetting so unless I get 3 reviews I wont be updating for a while.**

** So...Review?**


	4. Kim under pressure

**Hi guys!,**

**This is chapter #4!**

**Woooohhh!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it**

* * *

_~~~~~~~LAST CHAPTER~~~~~~_

_"She was the last person I saw with Eddie."_

"I didn't do it." Stated Kim Krupnick who was sitting across from Smith in the same seat that used to be occupied by Jack a while ago before Smith asked him to leave.

"Excuse me?" Started Smith "I haven't even asked you anything yet." He said noticing that her tone was even more defensive than Jack's (if that's even possible).

She slumped back into her chair, blowing some of her hair out of her face in the process. Smith did not like her attitude. At all.

"Mrs Krupnick-"

"Don't call me that!" She snapped cutting him off, taking him by surprise.

"It's Crawford." She said simply. Smith raised an eyebrow.

"But I was informed by Mr Brewer," Started Smith, not missing the smile that appeared on Kim's face at the mention of Jack's name. "that you were married to Mr Krupnick." He finished.

"We are getting a divorce." She replied, surprisingly she didn't seem as sad as he'd expected her to be, of course she seemed quite upset but not much.

"Mr Brewer didn't tell me this." Said Smith.

"He doesn't know, we only decided on it tonight." She replied.

"Tonight? At the party?" Asked Smith.

"Yes." Answered Kim who was seeming to feel quite insecure with the information she was giving him.

"Um...so..." Started Smith who was hoping to begin with the real questions. "Mr Brewer informed me that you were the last person he saw with Mr Johnson."

"And?" Said Miss Crawford seeming to be getting very annoyed already.

"What were you doing with him?"

"He was comforting me." She said with tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of her new friend who was now gone.

"For what?" Asked Smith, while reaching into his pocket trying to fish out a tissue for her.

"Because I'm only twenty five and I'm already getting a divorce." She replied.

"Did Mr Krupnick say why he wanted the divorce?" Asked Smith in the nicest way he could. "He wasn't the one who asked for the divorce I did." She answered, Smith raised an eyebrow at her confession. "Why?" He asked.

"Because I don't love him, I never did." She started "I'm in love with someone else and I um..." She trailed off not know how to finish.

* * *

**Omg! What did she do? Find out next time on 'Who did it?'**

**Please review, sorry for the short chapters I promise I'll update soon to make it up to you guys.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Another confession

**Hi guys chapter five up! Sorry it is sooo short :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin' it**

* * *

_~~~~~~~~LAST CHAPTER~~~~~~~~_**  
**

_"I'm in love with someone else...and I um..."_

_~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~_

"You had an affair?" Asked Smith now very intrigued with the story.

"Yes." Replied Kim with guilt covering her entire face, yet surprisingly no remorse.

"Is there anything you might know that could lead up to Mr Johnson's death?" Asked Smith hoping to get a confession or at least some information out of her.

"Well..." She began slowly, wondering if she should continue. "Milton saw me with Eddie and thought that he was the one I slept with."

"And did you?" Asked Smith.

"No! and before you ask I don't think my love life is any of your business." She snapped, Smith put his hands up in deffense.

"What happened after Mr Krupnick came to that conclusion?"

"They began to argue." Said Kim.

* * *

**Omg! Kim had an affair! But who with? And did Milton kill Eddie?**

**You can only guess until I update next and I promise you; the more reviews I get the faster I update!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Milton under pressure

**Hi! Chapter six up just for you guys :)**

**And before any of you guys ask Rudy will not be showing up in this story, sorry:/**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kickin' it.**

* * *

_~~~~~~~LAST TIME~~~~~~~~~~~_**  
**

_"Then they started to argue."_

_~~~~END OF FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~_

"I didn't do it." Said Milton who was now the third person to sit in front of Detective Smith that day.

"Oh, really?" Asked Mr Smith teasingly,

"Really!" Stated Milton with a firm tone."Because I have gotten a statement from Ms Crawford saying that before she left the room you and Mr Johnson had an argument." Stated Smith, not missing the disgusted face Milton made at the mention of Kim's name, he was obviously still upset about the divorce plans.

"What happened then?" Smith asked.

"Yes we did have a small argument." Confessed Milton "I was angry with him because-"

"Because you thought he slept with your wife?" offered Smith cutting him off.

"Yes." Replied Milton " I am certain he was the one who slept with her...but I wasn't angry enough to kill him." He then added.

"And how do you expect me to believe that?" Asked Smith, with a smirk playing on his lips, he honestly thought he had caught his killer.

"Because Jerry came in to the room to see why we were yelling and I then left the room with him and you can ask Jerry to prove it!" Said Milton with a victorious grin when he saw Smith's grin disappear and a dumbfounded expression now in its place.

"Okay, fine then can you please leave the room so I can think try to think." Said Smith eventually admitting to left the room closing the door behind him.

Smith sat there in his seat thinking. How did the murderer get away so easily? How did they cover it up this well?

There was no blood at the scene of the crime, no wounds and no weapons left so he must have been poisoned. Smith thought long and hard about this 'till the realisation hit him, only one person would have been able to sneak the poison into his food.

Smith was sure he found his murderer.

* * *

**Okay so a lot of you are probably wondering why Kim would marry Milton if she didn't love him. And to be honest I don't know why she married him it could be because she dated him for pity and was too scared to say no when he asked her to marry him. It could be that she was scared of dying alone or any other idea that you guys have 'cause I've no clue.**

**Soooo... Review?**


	7. Smith's final conclusion

**Hi this is the third chapter I know you guys probably hate me now but I'm scared to say that after you read this chapter you are gonna hate me even more. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it.**

* * *

Smith burst through the doors of the sitting room in Jack's house.

"I know who did it!" He exclaimed "I know who the killer is!" Everyone in the room was severely startled by his sudden outburst.

"Well then tell us!" Said Jack "Who is it?"

"Jerry Martinez!" He said pointing his index finger towards the raven haired man whose eyes were now wide as saucers.

"How could Jerry have done it?" Asked Jack with a look of disbelief in his eyes. "Eddie and Jerry were like brothers!" Exclaimed Kim. "Why would he want to kill him?"

"Because," Started Smith. "He didn't try to kill Mr Johnson he tried to kill Lord Brewer, but got mixed up with the poison."

"What!?" Asked/Shouted Milton, while Jack was staring wide-eyed at Jerry who was shaking his head furiously.

"Why would I want to kill him?!" Asked Jerry furious with the accusation been thrown against him.

"Because." Started Smith once again "Once Lord Brewer died his inheritance would go to his butler and very best friend." Explained Smith quoting the description Jack had given him of Jerry earlier that day.

The officers who were in the back-ground listening to everything grabbed Jerry and forced him to put his hands behind his back.

"I didn't do it!" He shouted "I'm innocent!"

Smith was about to throw another sarcastic response his way, when a short man with blonde hair burst through the doors.

"What do you want?" Asked Smith shooting a glare at the heavily breathing man who looked like he had just ran a marathon.

"My name is Rudy Gillespie and I have the tests to Eddie Johnson's death!"

* * *

**OMG DID JERRY REALLY DO IT?! DID HE REALLY TRY TO KILL JACK?! AND YAY RUDY FINALLY TURNED UP! AND WHAT DO THE TESTS SAY?!**

**Okay guys I know for sure that a lot of you guys are gonna be pissed off with the next chapter but I will explain why I ended it like that in the authors note.**

**And I am sad to say that there are only two more chapters left in this story.**

**Oh and btw IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST FIVE MORE REVIEWS I WILL NOT BE UPDATING THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Review :)**


	8. Two Big Confessions

**Hey guys,**

**chapter 8 is up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it**

* * *

_~~~~~~~~~Last Chapter~~~~~~~_

_"My name is Rudy Gillespie and I have the tests to Eddie Johnson's death!"_

_~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~~~~_

"It's okay we know he was poisoned."Stated Smith.

"No he wasn't!" Exclaimed Rudy. "What do you mean?" Asked Smith clearly not in the mood to corrected again.

"He died from a heart-attack, looking over his medical history you can clearly see he had many heart problems." He explained. "Mr Johnson's death was not a murder case, but a sad tragedy."

Smith let out a defeated sigh as he turned his head back to Jerry who was even more furious than before.

"So I almost went to prison for just being here?" He asked - or more like stated-with pure rage in his voice.

"Even when the man is dead he is still ruining lives." Said Milton still thinking that Eddie had stolen his wife.

"Eddie didn't sleep with your wife!" Jack suddenly burst out and then put his head down in shame for he was about to say two words that he knew would set Milton off:

"I did."

In that exact moment Milton almost instantly got fire in his eyes and with blood boiling in his veins he charged at Jack tackling him to the ground. Now normally Milton wouldn't be strong enough to ever beat Jack up, but this was the 'friend' who he was always there for. The only thing going through Milton's brain right now, was the fact that Jack had betrayed him.

Jack did nothing to stop him from beating him up he knew he deserved this, yet even though he did feel severely guilty for doing this to Milton and even with Milton's hard blows he didn't regret being with Kim he loved her with all his heart and now he was willing to pay the price...for her.

"Stop it!" Screeched Kim suddenly as the officers tried to pry Milton off Jack. When they finally succeeded to hold Milton back she fell to her knees and began to attend to his wounds. Kim cared about Jack just as much as he cared about her, whenever she saw Jack it made her regret ever marrying Milton. Even though she know that cheating on your husband was an awful thing to do she still didn't regret it either. Not because she didn't love Milton, she did, but only as her friend, since the day she walked down the aisle she always told herself that she was doing the right thing by marrying a man who loved her, but she just wished that when she was at the altar she took a few more seconds to realise that Jack should have been the one she was saying her 'I dos' with. If only she had realised that she loved him two.

For a split second Jack and Milton's eyes met. Jack's eyes were pleading for forgiveness and Milton's eyes were filled with pure hatred and disbelief as if he was wishing this was all just a bad dream, which unfortunately for him it wasn't

* * *

**Okay I know you guys are probably very pissed off with me that he just died of a heart-attack, but you gotta understand why I made it like that. I didn't want Eddie to be killed by one of his best friends. I felt that he should at least have died peacefully instead of be betrayed by someone he trusts. And I also didn't want to turn one of the wasabi warriors into a murderer.**

**And I hope you guys liked the kick in this chapter;)**

**The next chapter will be the last chapter and it will be the epilogue.**

**And I wont be updating the next chapter till I get at least 10 reviews.**

**Merry Christmas:)**


	9. Epilogue

**Hey guys, I know that a lot of you are out to kill me for not updating and to be honest, I have no excuse you should be angry:( sorry. So **** as most of you know this is the last chapter and is the epilogue of how everything turned out. Also I have a new story coming up soon that I think you'll enjoy:)**

**So without further ado...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

A few weeks after their friend's death Jack and Jerry moved out of Jack's mansion, to get away from the awful memories that were left.

Jack went to live with Kim, who was living in her own apartment after she moved out of Milton's house. Jerry moved in with Milton considering he had no where else to go.

After her divorce with Milton, Kim instantly became Jack's fiancé and they had invited Milton to their engagement party , with Jerry, which surprisingly he attended. At the party Milton met a beautiful woman named Julie Andrews and the two had eventually became an item.

Jerry decided to leave Milton's house - to give the lovely couple some privacy - and moved back to the mansion he and Jack used to live in.

Now you may be surprised that he went back to live in the place where one of his best-friends had died but once again, he had no where else to go.

However he made do with it by thinking about good memories of Eddie Johnson, and somehow he still felt Eddie's presence in the house - call him crazy - but Jerry didn't really fell like he lost a friend. He just felt closer to him.

* * *

**I know it was short but that is the end of it. So guys I know there is a lot of people who read this story and it would mean so much to me if I could get up to 55 reviews (I already have 46).**

**Sooo... REVIEW!**


End file.
